


Because I Love You

by marvelwlw



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're part of The Defenders and you can control the elements. You and Jessica fall in love with each other but you don’t admit anything to each other until after you get hurt trying to protect Jessica.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You’re part of The Defenders but you were also a mutant with the ability control the elements. Joining The Defenders was one of the best decisions you’ve ever made. They were like your family but then there was Jessica Jones, who meant so much more to you.

When you first met her you couldn’t help but start falling for her. Since the beginning you hid your feelings towards her, she couldn’t know. 

Jessica had started falling for you too, she kept her feelings hidden because she thought you deserved someone better. But as time went on she was finding it harder to hide her true feelings for you.

xxxxx

You were currently on a mission. Matt, Luke and Danny had went in different directions which only left you and Jessica fighting together. You didn’t mind that, you and Jessica worked well together.

Using your powers you took out an enemy just as Jessica knocked one out. You looked at her and that was when you saw an enemy sneaking up behind her. You quickly moved in the way just as the enemy was about to stab Jessica. 

Just as you got stabbed in the stomach the others came back to check on you and Jessica. They saw Jessica grab the guy who stabbed you and throw him into the wall, knocking him out. They quickly ran over to you. 

Jessica ripped off some of her shirt and placed it on your wound. She looked up at Luke, who just nodded at her. Jessica carefully picked you up and took you to the only place she could think of which was Trish’s place. 

As she was carrying you, you passed out from the amount of blood you lost. When she saw that you had passed out she started to worry even more than she already was. 

xxxxx

When you opened your eyes, you groaned at the lighting in the room. Then you heard three people talking. You listened closely and realized that it was Trish, Jessica and Claire. You tried to sit up but you felt pain shoot through your body and let out a gasp. That caught their attention, they rushed over to you. 

Claire gently helped you back down on the couch. “Take it easy, (Y/N).” You let her help you. “Do you remember how you got hurt?” You nodded before your gaze met Jessica. “Okay, that’s good.” She gave you a soft smile. “You’re going to need to rest for a little while, which means-”

“No missions.” You smiled up at her. “Thanks Claire.” You looked back at Jessica, you knew you both needed to talk so you looked at Trish.

Trish gave you a nod, she knew that you wanted to be left alone with Jessica. She walked over to Claire and asked if she would like to get some coffee. Once they left Jessica was right in front of you with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Why? Why did you do that?” She glared at you. “Why did you try to protect me? You could’ve been killed!”

“But I didn’t. I’m alive and so are you.” You had a feeling this was going to turn into an argument.

“I can take care of myself, (Y/N). You just had to step in the way… and look where it got you!” She began pacing back and forth.

You glared at her. “Well excuse me for caring about you.” 

“I didn’t ask for you to care about me!” 

You sat up even though it hurt. “Did you ever think that maybe I didn’t want to see you get stabbed?! That maybe I did what I did was because I love you?!” Jessica just stood there looking at you with a shocked look on her face. 

You took her silence as bad sign so you slowly stood up, you had your back towards her so she wouldn’t see how much this was hurting you. “If you don’t want me to care about you, then I’ll leave if that’s what you want.”

Jessica turned you around and smashed her lips against yours. Your eyes widened in shock, then they slowly closed as you began to kiss her back. Jessica tangled her fingers in your hair as you two continued to kiss, you moaned into the kiss. You both stood there making out in the middle of Trish’s living room. 

You were the first one to pull away. You couldn’t believe you had just kissed Jessica. You had always wanted to do that and you wanted to kiss her again.

“Don’t you dare leave.” Jessica gently pulled you closer, she was careful not to hurt you. “I love you too.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Jess.”

Jessica leaned in, her lips almost touching yours. “Promise me you won’t do anymore stupid shit.”

“No promises.” You smirked before closing the gap between the two of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You snuggled into Jessica’s arms and nuzzled your face into her neck. You didn’t want to get out of bed, all you wanted to do was stay in bed with your girlfriend and try to sleep a little bit longer. You knew you both couldn’t stay in bed all day but a few more hours wouldn’t hurt.

Just as you were about to fall back to sleep, you felt Jessica gently tracing the scar that was on your stomach from being stabbed. You started placing soft kisses on Jessica’s neck before pulling away to look at her. You could tell she was lost in her thoughts.

“Jess.” You softly said as you start to run your fingers through her hair. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I keep thinking about the day you got stabbed… that I could’ve lost you that day…” She looked away from you.

“I promise you, I’m not going anywhere, babe.” You took the hand Jessica still had on your stomach and placed it over your heart. “Please Jess, look at me.” When she does finally look at you, you give her a loving smile. “I would do it all over again if it meant saving you.”

Jessica pulled you into a kiss, she straddled you as you two continued to kiss. When air became necessary, you pulled away from the kiss. Jessica rests her forehead against yours.

“I love you, (Y/N).” Jessica smiles. 

“I love you too, baby. I can’t see my life without you in it.” You pulled Jessica into a passionate kiss. You were right where you were meant to be.


End file.
